The Wedding Guests
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Originally written as a wedding present for my friend Reni7681... Connor takes Abby to a family wedding


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Another old fic dug out from my Live Journal... written as a wedding gift to my friend Reni7681. I hope her wedding guests behaved a little better than these two ;)**

* * *

><p>"Connor! You really need to get a move on!" Abby was banging her fist on the bathroom door. She heard Connor grunt something back at her that she couldn't understand. She began pacing nervously around the flat and glancing at her watch. The last thing she needed today was for them to be late.<p>

She was nervous enough at it was. Today, she would be meeting Connor's family for the first time. His cousin was getting married, and it was going to be one of those huge affairs. Connor had hardly seen any of his family since he had started working at the ARC, and she knew lots of awkward questions were going to be asked. Abby realised Connor was hoping her presence would direct the questioning around their relationship and not to what they both did at work. The fact Connor wanted her to meet his family scared her a little. This was taking things a step further from what they'd had so far, meaning their relationship was actually going somewhere. She wasn't quite sure she was ready for the family thing yet.

"At last!" she said, as Connor finally emerged from the bathroom. It was odd seeing him in a shirt and tie, and he looked slightly uncomfortable.

Connor looked at his watch. "We've got plenty of time, Abby. Stop worrying!" He smiled at her, realising she was nervous. "You look bloody gorgeous, Abby!" he said.

Abby blushed. Compliments were not one of Connor's strong points, and she supposed 'bloody gorgeous' was pretty good by his standards. "Thanks."

"Do I look OK?" he said.

Abby smiled. "You might want to tuck your shirt into your trousers," she said. Connor pouted. She came over to him and tucked his shirt into his waistband. "That's better!" she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. Connor's arms circled her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you know," he said, gazing into her eyes. When they had finally made it back home after months in the past, they had both promised that they would take every opportunity to tell each other how they felt. Each new day was a blessing, a gift to cherish and grasp in both hands. It had been three months now, and every day he loved Abby just a little more.

"I love you too," Abby said back. She kissed him on the lips, lingering to savour the warmth and softness that made her feel so happy and safe. His tongue ran along her bottom lip then forced its way into her mouth, and she responded with a soft moan. She grabbed a handful of his hair as her tongue wrestled against his, and her head began to fill with the scent and taste of Connor. It was intoxicating. She could feel his hardness pressed against her groin, and at any other time she would have just dragged him off to the bedroom. But time was pressing on, and they were due at the church in less than half an hour. Reluctantly breaking off the kiss, Abby looked up into his almost black eyes and whispered. "We need to get going."

-o-

They were stood outside the church, and Connor was looking around for someone he recognised. He was uncomfortable in the suit Abby had made him wear, if it had been left up to him, he'd have worn jeans. She wouldn't even let him wear his gloves! He fiddled nervously with his tie and he felt beads of sweat on the back of his neck, despite the fact it wasn't really a warm day. He felt Abby's hand slide into his and grip it tightly. He glanced at her and forced a smile. He just knew things were going to get slightly awkward and embarrassing once someone realised he was there… and sure enough, he spotted his Aunt Margaret making a beeline straight for him.

"It is Connor isn't it? Mary's son?" she said, a huge smile across her face. Abby knew straight away she was related to Connor, the same smile, the same dimple….

"Hello Aunty Margaret," Connor said, and he was immediately crushed by her hug and his cheek marked with bright pink lipstick where she'd kissed him.

"You look so well! That government job must be really suiting you, although we were all very worried when you disappeared. Your poor mother …"

"I know, and I'm sorry to put everyone through that. But it all ended well, so …" Connor was desperate to change the topic of conversation. "This is Abby, by the way. My girlfriend." He still hadn't quite got used to saying that, and he loved the way it sounded.

Abby held out her hand and Margaret shook it. "Hi," Abby said nervously.

"Delighted to meet you." Margaret took a step backwards and began looking Abby up and down. This made Abby very uncomfortable, but she supposed this was something she would have to put up with today. No doubt this was the first of many 'inspections' she would get. "She's adorable, Connor! You've done well for yourself!" Abby had to stifle a giggle as Margaret grabbed Connor's cheek. Connor pulled away from her, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Thank you," he said. "Have you seen my mum yet?"

"She was talking to the photographer a few minutes ago," Margaret said.

"Talking? Or bossing him about?" Connor grinned.

"You know your mother!" Margaret said. "Anyway, I'm going to go inside and make sure I get a decent seat. I'll see you both later. Nice to meet you, Abby."

Margaret flounced off as quickly as she had arrived, and Connor breathed a sigh of relief. "First one down, only another 300 to go!" he said. "If you think she's bad, wait until you meet my mother!"

"Connor, it's fine. I was expecting this sort of thing. It's nice to see family caring about each other." She looked a little sad. At least she wouldn't have to subject Connor to something like this with her family. He'd already met Jack, and as far as Abby was concerned, he was the only one who mattered.

"Incoming!" Connor whispered, pointing at a lady walking straight towards them. Abby knew it was Connor's mum. She was a more rounded version of Connor, and it was very obvious where he had gotten his looks from. Mary crushed her son in a huge bear hug. "Hello, mum!" Connor grunted as he was being squeezed tight.

"Sweetheart! It's so good to see you!" she said when she finally broke off the hug. She was dabbing tears from her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "And this must be Abigail? The girl that's keeping my son so distracted these days he never visits his mum?"

Abby swallowed awkwardly. She wasn't sure if that was aimed at her or Connor. She held out her hand. "It's Abby, Mrs Temple. Pleased to meet you at last."

"Likewise." Mary shook Abby's hand, looking her up and down in the same way Margaret had done earlier. "And please call me Mary. Connor's told me so much about you, but he's never once thought to even send me a photograph of you. Would have been nice to have known what my future daughter- in-law looks like."

Connor choked. "Mum! You can't say things like that! Abby and I have only been together three months!"

"Nonsense, Connor. Mark my words, the next time this family is all together again will be your wedding."

Abby glanced at Connor, he was looking like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. She had to try and rescue him. "Connor says you've just come back from South Africa? I bet that was amazing?"

"Oh it was! I have some wonderful photographs, you and Connor should come around for dinner one Sunday and I'll show them to you." Mary smiled. Abby breathed a sigh of relief. She had changed the conversation successfully.

"I'd like that. We should arrange it soon," Abby said.

"You hear that, Connor? Abby wants to come and have Sunday dinner. You make sure you bring her, do you hear me?" Mary said to her son.

"Yes, mum," Connor sighed.

Mary turned to Abby. "He's just like his father was. If you didn't give him the occasional shove, he would never have done anything. I have a feeling you know exactly what I mean."

Abby smiled. "Yes, I do." She squeezed Connor's hand. He had a smile on his face, but Abby knew it was forced and that inside he was dying of embarrassment.

"I think you and I are going to get along," Mary said. "Now, I'm going to find your Aunty Margaret. We'll organise dinner later." She kissed both of them and wandered off in the direction of the church entrance.

"I'm so sorry about all that," Connor said. "She can be a bit …"

"Don't worry, we've handled worse. Come on, we should go inside too."

They strolled hand in hand into the church. The inside was beautiful, and someone had gone to a lot of trouble with the flower arrangements at the ends of each pew. They slid themselves into a pew at the back, Connor just wanted to blend in with the scenery and avoid more relatives if he could help it. He felt his palms go clammy and his mouth was dry. This whole situation was making him more nervous than he'd thought it would.

"You OK, Conn?" Abby whispered, concerned at his pale face. He just nodded. "You just need to relax." Her hand slid across his thigh and between his legs, cupping his cock in her hand.

"Abby!" Connor hissed, pulling her hand away. "We're in church!"

"Mmm, I know!" she put her hand back, and began to caress his growing erection. She snuggled in closer to him, placing her handbag on his lap and holding up the order of service leaflet to hide what she was doing. She unzipped his fly and slid her hand inside. Connor gave a groan, then bit his bottom lip. He glanced around to see if anyone had noticed, and thankfully, everyone was looking towards the front of the church.

"Don't do this to me, Abby!" he whispered, fighting the urge to take this further.

"Spoilsport!" Abby pouted, removing her hand. The church organ began the familiar tune that heralded the arrival of the bride, and they all stood up.

After the service, everyone filed outside to wait for the photographs. Connor was feeling very uncomfortable. His erection would not go away, and Abby looked so amazing in that short dress she was wearing. Everyone was busy and no-one would notice if they disappeared for a few minutes would they? He spotted something that gave him an idea – the stretched limo that was waiting for the bride and groom. It had blacked out windows, it would be perfect. The chauffeur was waiting by the side, so Connor went over to him. "Hiya mate. Can I ask a favour?"

Moments later, Connor was dragging Abby by the hand towards the limo. "Pretty cool isn't it?" he said. Abby nodded. "Shall we have a nosey inside?"

"We can't Connor!" she said, but Connor was already inside and pulling her in. He closed the door and began kissing Abby. All the repressed lust of the last few hours was released at last, and he let out a moan as his fingers travelled up Abby's thigh and between her legs. Abby returned the kiss with as much as passion as Connor. She had wanted this since their kiss back at the flat, and despite thinking that they really shouldn't be here, she wasn't going to make him stop now.

Connor knew he couldn't waste any time, it wouldn't be long before the bride and groom would need the car. He was sliding her underwear down with one hand, whilst he pushed a finger into her wetness and circled her clit with his other hand. Abby writhed beneath him, pushing herself against his hand. She had to try and push away a fit of giggles because every time she moved, the leather seat beneath her creaked.

They usually took their time when they made love, making it last as long as possible, but today they only had a few minutes. Neither was prepared to wait, so both knew this had to be quick. Abby's hand was unfastening Connor's zip again and helping him to wriggle out of his boxers, at least as far as his knees anyway.

Connor gently pushed Abby back so that she was completely on her back across the long seat of the limo, and then he was on top of her. His body crushed hers as he slid into her, finally able to release all that sexual tension. Abby slid her hand down to where they joined, rubbing her clit as Connor thrust wildly in and out of her. Their mouths mashed together in a rough kiss as they both gasped their pleasure, Connor's hand sliding inside Abby's dress to grasp her breast. She gave a squeak as he took her nipple between his fingers, and at first Connor thought he'd hurt her. He gazed into her eyes, questioning, seeking reassurance she was OK.

"Don't stop now, Connor! I'm so close!" Abby breathed, and wrapped her legs around him to change his angle of entry slightly. Her body was already quivering and writhing, and the familiar warmth was stirring in the pit of her stomach. This was going to be a big one and it was only seconds away. Connor thrust hard into her and let out a loud moan, and he exploded into her just as she went over the edge and was engulfed from head to toe in an intense orgasm. Her mouth sought Connor's, needing to taste him as their bodies still mashed together.

"Abby!" Connor breathed, then crushed her in a kiss that said everything he wanted to say. He was still inside her, moving slowly and gently, not wanting to break the connection between them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. "Abby! Someone's coming! The chauffeur said he'd warn us!" he frantically pulled up his trousers and fumbled with the zip, watching Abby scrabble around on the floor. "Abby!"

"I can't find my knickers!" she said.

"What? … um … I think I threw them in that direction!" He said, pointing to the other end of the limo. The door opened, and Abby quickly sat down, pulling her dress down.

"These two just wanted to see what it was like inside," the chauffeur was saying. Luckily it was just the photographer who was wanting to check the lighting so he could take a few photos of the bride and groom inside.

"We'll … erm… get out of your way then," Connor said, taking Abby's hand and practically dragging her out. He mouthed a 'thank you' to the chauffeur as they passed him. "That was close!" he sighed.

"Connor, my …"

"Too late, the bride and groom are heading this way with everyone else," Connor said. They merged themselves into the crowd, trying to look like they'd been there all along. Connor's arm slipped around Abby's waist, pulling her closer to him. Her head rested on his shoulder as she watched the bride and groom pose for more photographs by the limo.

"Don't they look happy?" a voice said behind them. It was Connor's mum, and she was wiping her cheeks with her handkerchief again.

"Yeah, they do," Abby sighed. Then she cringed, the bride and groom were getting inside the limo. Any moment now, her knickers would be discovered and she could just picture their faces.

"I love weddings!" Connor's mum said. She was looking straight at Connor as she said it. He just glared at her. Realising her comments were falling on deaf ears, she turned to Abby instead. "Are you two OK getting to the reception? You know where you're going?"

"Yes, Connor got the directions off the internet. Do you need a lift Mary?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, thanks for asking. I'm going with my sister and her husband. I'll see you there." She went to walk away, then whispered to Connor. "She's a keeper, darling, don't leave it too late to get her down the aisle!" before heading off to find her sister.

Connor was shaking his head and flushed with embarrassment. He followed Abby back towards their car. "So far so good, eh Conn?" Abby said.

"You've got my mum's seal of approval anyway," he said. "If it was up to her, she'd have been dragging us inside that church right now to speak to the vicar!"

"Do you think she'd be so approving if she knew what we did inside that limo a few minutes ago?" Abby laughed, getting into the driver's seat of the car.

"It's all your fault you know. Wearing that tiny dress, looking so perfectly gorgeous, and not wearing any knickers! You've corrupted me Abby Maitland!" Connor laughed. "I was innocent until I met you!"

Abby grinned. Actually, that was true. She had to focus on driving, but she was still feeling on a high after that amazing sex, and despite being a little horrified at the thought of her underwear still being in that limo somewhere, she also felt a little naughty. She did initially have the intention of stopping at the flat to get another pair, but now she decided she'd just not bother.

-o-

Dinner was a formal occasion, which they both felt slightly uncomfortable with. Conversation inevitably turned to their disappearance – the official line had been that they'd been doing research in South America and their guides had deserted them, leaving them with no transport in the middle of nowhere. Their stories were well rehearsed, but they both hated lying to people. Keen to try and change the subject, Connor said "One good thing came out of the whole experience though, it brought us together." He smiled at Abby and squeezed her hand. The various female relatives sitting nearby all melted and looked all soppy. Then the speeches began.

They were, as expected, long and boring. Connor was trying desperately not to fall asleep. He sensed Abby close to him, her warm breath on his neck. "I'm not wearing any knickers, Connor!" she whispered. He swallowed and suddenly felt very warm. Her hand was in his, guiding it to her thighs. He couldn't help it, it was just too tempting. He slid his hand up between her legs and he heard her hitch her breath. She shifted forward slightly, using her handbag again to hide what was going on. His finger slid into her and her breath hitched again.

Inside her head, Abby was practically screaming with pleasure. She had to keep silent though, and it was taking everything she had to stop a moan escaping from her mouth. He was now pushing two fingers into her, and judging by the tiny smile appearing at the corners of his mouth, he was enjoying this as much as her but having to restrain himself. She pushed herself against his hand, and felt a wave of pleasure spread from her lower stomach through her whole body. Her internal muscles quivered around Connor's fingers and he knew he had got the result he wanted. Her hand was gripping his thigh tightly, fingers digging in hard as she rode out her orgasm in silence. He withdrew his fingers just in time to raise his glass of champagne to toast the bride and groom.

"Connor Temple, just what are you trying to do to me!" Abby said when they were finally able to speak. He just grinned at her. "I'm getting you back!"

"What do you mean?" he said, just as he saw her disappear under the table and behind the long table cloth. What was she doing? He felt her hand on his crotch, and his zipper being undone. Surely she wasn't going to… oh god she was! His erection was in her hand and her lips teasing at the end of it. He loved it when Abby gave him a blow job, and the added fear of getting caught was driving him wild. Her mouth was almost swallowing him whole and her tongue was doing things to him that he'd only ever seen on those late night porn movies he'd found on a satellite channel. He was very close to coming, and he was really struggling not to gasp out. He hadn't realised his eyes were closed until he heard a familiar voice.

"Connor, sweetheart, are you OK?" It was his mum.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just … a little tired." He was mortified! Had his mum seen anything? Abby was frantically fastening his trousers back up and he could hear her scrabbling around under the table.

"Found it!" Abby said, sticking her head out from under the table cloth. "Wouldn't want to lose this earring!" she smiled, her face looking slightly flushed.

"Well done," Connor said. Had they covered up enough? Mary was giving Abby strange looks but didn't say anything.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Abby said after Mary had gone. "We stop, now!"

"But Abs, I'm about to explode here!" Connor protested.

"You'll have to go and sort yourself out in the toilets or something then!" Abby said. Connor was pouting. "I mean it, Connor! I'm not risking ruining my relationship with your family before it's even begun!" She watched Connor stomp off towards the toilets, and for a brief moment she thought about following him. Today had been an experience to say the least, but enough was enough.

A few minutes later, she watched him weave his way through the people at the bar back towards her. His cheeks slightly flushed and looking slightly dishevelled, he grinned at her as he caught her eye. Sitting next to her, he took her hand.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," she said. "When we get back home, you can make love to me for as long as you like." He kissed her, his hand stroking her cheek and he let out a contented sigh.

"Now, now you lovebirds! Remember you're in public." It was Connor's Aunt Margaret. Abby giggled – if only she knew!

The rest of the evening was a blur, neither could really concentrate on anything other than Abby's promise. Polite conversation was made, arrangements sorted out for Sunday dinner with Connor's mum, and Abby even managed to get Connor on the dancefloor for the final slow dance. They said their goodbyes and made their way towards the exit, their escape could not be soon enough.

Watching them, Margaret and Mary both smiled. "They're a lovely couple, Mary. Your Connor has done well for himself."

Mary nodded. "You'd better start saving for another new hat. If I have anything to do with it, there will be wedding bells again before this year is out." Seeing her beloved son looking so happy had set her mind into overdrive. She was already making plans, and thinking about grandchildren.

Poor Connor had no idea what was about to hit him.


End file.
